


Dunking Red

by 9Kasai0Kaibun9



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Kasai0Kaibun9/pseuds/9Kasai0Kaibun9
Summary: Y/n has been living with the skelebros for a while and kinda developed a crush on the oldest. When an argument breaks out between the two of you, will it draw you closer than ever or farther apart?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Dunking Red

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is only the second smut I've ever written as well as my first Undertale & X reader story, so please be kind to me in the comments for I am an Amateur. I would like to give special thanks to @LinaWolffeather for giving me the confidence boost to get out of my "Comfort Style" of writing, thank to @writing_sinner_beginner for being my Beta-reader, and to Lina's discord for the inspiration and advice to make this semi-decent. Please Enjoy.
> 
> Phone Conversation:  
>  Grillby=Bold  
> Sans=Regular

**Dunking Red!**

(Y/n) walked through Waterfall after an argument with the oldest skelebro. "Why can't he just let me be? I'm not his pet, I can go wherever I please whenever I please. I don't need him to protect me." You grumble as you stare into the water. "I know that he is worried about me but that doesn't mean he can just hold me captive. Uuuuuuh why doesn't he get that I need space too? I can't just be a lump on the couch like he can I have to move or else…" (y/n) trailed off before accidently slipping into one of the many lakes in Waterfall. After resurfacing she gasped for air coughing out any water. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" You crawled out of the water ringing out your (f/c) shirt and Jean capris. After you got most of the water from your clothes you rung you long (h/c) hair out grumbling about the moss that made you slip being stupid. "Hahahahahhhahah! How stupid do ya have to be to walk close the edge of a lake? Ya were just askin to fall in. Hahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahhahahah dumb ass!" A monster kid said laughing and pointing at you. You probably looked like a pathetic wet cat, but that didn't stop your eyes from shining (2nd f/c) as ya glared at him. "You wanna say that to my face you runt! As you can clearly see I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with you!" You said as your souls aura permeated around you angrily. "Hehe ok!" The kid said walking to where he was right in your face, "How stupid do ya gotta be to walk on the edge of a lake? Ya fucking dumb ass!" He said as he pushed you backwards causing you to fall into the water again. You heard the muffled laughter of the child as he walked away.  _ Damn brat cant let me brood in peace. _ You thought as you once again escaped the watery depths of the lake.

**Meanwhile with Sans…**

"That ungrateful bitch!" Sans cursed as he rubbed the swollen handprint on his skull. "Damn ‘er! Doesn't she know that not everyone is like me and Boss? She could get hurt or worse; she could get dusted[I don't think that's how human death works but I never asked (y/n) about it]. She could be dust right now and I wouldn't even know. Damn it! Good thing Boss is training with Undyne or else I'd end up in the torture chamber." He ended up teleporting to Grillby's to see if you were there but found that you weren't. Grillby polished a glass as Sans sat himself at his usual place. "The usual Grillbz." Sans said kinda low. Grillby walked through the fire escape and upon returning he noticed sans with his skull in his hands. "Alright spill Sans." Grillby said as he placed the fries and mustard bottle in front of the small skeleton. "What are ya talkin 'bout, Grillbz? I'm perfectly fine. Just bone tired." Sans said quietly. "Sans we both know that you would've made more jokes than you have. Something happened and you aren't leaving until you tell me what." Grillby said standing in front of the pun master. "Fuck off Grillby. Dis doesn't concern ya so drop it. Now." Sans growled before placing the mustard bottle nozzle between his teeth. "This is about (y/n) isn't it?" Grillby asked. The flame elemental noticed that the skeleton visibly stiffened. "What did you do?" Grillby asked. Sans stiffened again. "Sans, what did you do?" Grillby asked again. "(Y/n) and I got into an argument! Dere ‘appy!” Sans yelled at the bartender causing the bar to go silent. Grillby glared at his other patrons which caused them to turn away from the counter. “Sans that doesn't explain what YOU did. Now what did you do?” Grillby said, losing his patience. “I told ‘er not to leave the house unless boss or I was wit ‘er. She got mad and we both said some thins we probably shouldn't ‘ve. I was just tryin to protect ‘er can’t she just understand I'm doin dis to protect ‘er! Damn it.” Sans said angrily, removing his phanges from his skull to give a full view of his (y/n) sized slap print . “What the actual fuck Sans! I’d say you actually deserved that mark on your skull. Did you even consider her opinion before declaring she was under house arrest? Seriously why the fuck did you think that was a good idea?” Grillby asked flaring up in anger and disapproval. Sans shrunk in his jacket trying to make himself smaller. “No, I didn’t think 'bout (y/n)’s reaction at all, but I just want ‘er to be safe. I fucked up didn’t I?” Sans said chuckling pitifully at his stupidity. “Damn right you did! You of all people should know what it’s like to be trapped in a loop. You also know that (y/n) is a free spirited woman. She would rather die than let the ideals of others persuade her to act." Grillby said, taking sans' empty fries basket. "What should I do Grillbz, she could be dust in the wind for all I know and the last thin' she'd 'member 'bout me was that I was the jerk that tried to hold 'er 'gainst 'er will." Sans said, finishing off the mustard bottle. "Give that girl a bit more credit, Sans she was able to bring out the best in you and Papyrus. Papyrus is treating you nicer than he has since he became second in command of the guard and you dont come in here to drink me dry after a fight with your brother anymore. If she can do that I'm sure she'll be fine for now. As for advice on how to make it up to her that's a steep price maybe if you'd pay your tap or at least for the meal you just got maybe I'll be entitled to help you." Grillby said, taking the mustard bottle away from Sans. Sans quickly placed 200g on the countertop and stared at Grillby, "Throw me a bone here, Grillbz! How can I fix (y/n) and my relationship?" Sans yelled at the flame. The Flame Elemental was quite surprised that Sans actually paid for his meal and then some but wouldn't show it on his face. "Well you could get off your sorry tailbone and find her as a start. Then apologize to her and possibly get her a gift. I think even a lazy one like yourself can manage that, right?" Grillby said, taking the g that Sans placed for him. Before Sans even had a chance to leave Grillby asked, "You love her don't you, Sans?" Sans stiffened before turning back to the fiery bartender. "Ya, I do. She means the world to me. I'd dust myself just to protect 'er. Without 'er my life seems meaningless." Sans replied, staring at Grillby. "Then remember that her feelings matter too and you'll be set." Grillby said as he winked. Sans smiled at the bartender before thanking him for the help. 

**With (Y/N)**

After ringing out her clothes for the second time today she felt a bit calmer. "I guess, Waterfall really is a good place to let off some steam. Hehe." You said wishing Sans was with you. "Man maybe I was a bit bratty about having to be chaperoned everywhere I go, but it doesn't mean that I want to always be accompanied. Even I need space to actually feel alive. I should probably head back to the house. Don't want Big Boss to punish Sans too much." You said as you made your way back to Snowdin. In your time living with the skelebros you had started to fall hard for sans. "Of all the monsters in the underground I had to fall in love, it had to be him didn't it? I couldn't just be good friends could I nope just had to get a crush on my best friend." You grumble as you enter the snowy area. Because your clothes and hair were still damp, the cold was bone-chilling. "Y/n where are you? Y/n? Sweetheart please come back!" You heard sans tell as he came into view. He had a worried expression on his skull and was frantic porting in and out of the area that is until you were in view. He visibly relaxed when he saw you weren't hurt. "Sweetheart please don't do that again." He said as he ran over to you. You could see the worry and stress that your absence caused the skeleton. "Sorry I had to let out some steam. Are you ok, I hit you pretty hard." You said rubbing your arms shivering slightly. "Where did ya go? I 'ported all ova the underground tryin ta find ya." Sans said looking drained, but was searching you with his eye lights for injuries. "You know around…" you started to say when sans visibly cringed. "Waterfall. I was in Waterfall. Geez." You said walking by him. He grabbed your hand before you got too far past him. "(Y/n). Sweetheart, ya had 'very right ta slap me da way ya did. I was bein' insensitive to what ya wanted. I just wanted ya ta safe, ya know dat right?" He said, noticing you were shaking. "I know. You just wanted to protect me from monsters that could hurt me. I understand why you came to that decision." You said looking back at sans. "I'm glad ya understand dat I wasn't trying ta take yur freedom. I know 'ow important freedom is and I shouldn't 've tried ta take yurs." Sans said looking at his feet, "Whatcha say, pals again?" As he said the last sentence he looked up at you with a shy grin and red dusted cheekbones.  _ Why'd he have to be so fucking cute when I'm mad at him. _ You thought, "The best." You replied hugging him. Just when you were enjoying the hug’s warmth, he pushed you away from him. "Y/n yur soaked ta da bone. What 'appened?" He asked worry etched its way to his face. "Well I took two unexpected swims today." You said sheepishly. "What do ya mean two swims?" Sans said as his eye lights blew out. "Well the first time was me not paying attention to my surroundings. Then some asshole kid decided that it was a good idea to laugh at my misery and then pushed me back in. I should've been more careful, I know." You said flushed rubbing your arms again. Sans right eye socket flickered a deadly red before his eye lights returned. "And ya thought it was a good idea ta try and chance it 'ere in Snowdin when ya are still damp?" Sans said probably considering murder. "I didn't want you to get in trouble with Big Boss, so I came back." You said shaking from the cold. "Damn it Sweetheart. Ya shouldn't 'ave ta worry about that when ya could've gotten attacked. I would've been fine. I've suffered much more of boss's wrath before you came ere." Sans said taking his jacket off to wrap it around your shaking form, "'sides he's with Undyne training." He said, trying to lighten the mood. "Now let's get ya home and out of those before ya catch a cold." He said before you sneezed, causing you to sway in his arms. "Too late." You groan as you pull his oversized coat around you more. You didn't miss the intense blush on sans' face before your vision got spotted. Sans was too embarrassed to notice that you were teetering on your feet too close to where you'd fall over, but when he got his bearings back you were slowly tilting towards him. "(Y/n)? Sweetheart?" He called but you couldn't process anything around you anymore. He caught you before you fell face first in the snow. As soon as your skin touched his bare bones, he knew what he had to do. With one last teleport he got you both inside the house. "Sweetheart come on open yur eyes for me please." sans begged as he placed you on the couch. All you did was moan in obvious pain and sickness. He knew that he had to do something, but what and how were the questions. Soon his phone rang, "Hello?" "SANS YOU PATHETIC SLOTH! I WON'T BE RETURNING FOR A MONTH. UNDYNE WISHES TO INTRODUCE A DIFFERENT TRAINING METHOD! YOU WILL HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HUMAN (Y/N) AND YOURSELF! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL BE PUT IN THE TORTURE CHAMBER UPON MY RETURN!" Papyrus said through the phone loudly enough for sans to remove the phone from his ear canal. "Ye-yeah boss. I understand completely. Uh question tho boss before ya go; do we have a thermometer and some pain meds anywhere?" Sans replied to his younger brother. "ALL OF THESE ITEMS ARE GOING TO BE KEPT IN THE BATHROOM CLOSET! WHAT IN ASGORE'S NAME WOULD YOU NEED IT FOR?" Papyrus screeched. "Oh ya know how easily humans can hurt themselves just needed to know if we 'ad any supplies if necessary." Sans said sweating hoping his brother wouldn't see through his lie. "I SUPPOSE THAT WOULD MAKE SENSE! I NEED TO GET GOING. DON'T BE AN INSUFFERABLE PEST TO (Y/N) SANS. I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL NOT ACCEPT SUCH BEHAVIOR UNDERSTOOD?" Papyrus said before a scream was heard from the other side of the receiver. "U-understood boss." Sans said before the call ended.  _ At least Boss isn't gonna be here to ask questions. _ Sans thought as he walked back to your unconscious body. He performed a Check to make sure you weren't attacked and lied to him. 

(Y/n)

LV 1

HP 19/20

ATK 7

DEF 10

Feels like shit.

_ Seems like she wasn't lying, but the way 'er hp is slowly decreasing is a bit worryin'. _ Sans thought, placing a hand on your forehead.  _ Now let's get ya out of those clothes. Laying in wet clothes can't be fun.  _ He went to his room to grab a change of his clothes. When he returned you were curled up in his jacket shivering immensely. "Sweetheart I'm gonna need ya to uncurl so I can get ya out of those clothes." Sans said blushing as he watched you curl up more in his coat. "Come on please Sweetheart. Da sooner we get ya out of those clothes da sooner I'll leave ya alone. Please uncurl." He said softly. You slowly unfurl still shivering."Dere ya go Sweetheart. I couldn't find any of yur clothes, but ya can borrow mine." Sans said, coaxing you to shrug off his jacket against the freezing feeling you felt within you. "Sans… I'm cold." You stated plainly after waking fully. "I know Sweetheart that's why we gotta get ya inta somethin dry. You'll get even more sick if we don't. 'fterwards I'll get outta ya hair, ok?" Sans replied, handing the clothes to you. You are so out of it that you started changing in front of Sans. As your shirt and bra came off sans became a glowing cherry before turning away to let you change in peace. When he thought it was safe to turn around he remembered that he lent his own clothes to you and god damn did they look good on you. He was a blushing mess as he handed his jacket back to you before trying to walk away. "Sans? Where are you going? Please don't leave me alone." Y/n said so pathetically that it hurt sans' soul. "I'm just going ta get somethin ta make ya better. I'll be back dontcha worry alright Sweetheart." He replied kindly before walking into the restroom.  _ Boss said dat da painkillers and thermometer was in ere in da closet.  _ Sans thought as he searched the closet for anything to help his sweetheart feel better. Once he found his prize he went back down to the human he ~~loved~~ cherished as a friend. "Ok Sweetheart, I'm gonna need ya to open yur mouth for me." Sans said quietly as he grabbed the thermometer from the stack of medicines he brought with him after his attention was off finding the tool he looked at you sweating. You face was flushed, eyes closed and your mouth open with your tongue hanging out.  _ Why… Sweetheart must ya do dis ta me?  _ Sans thought as he felt his sins crawl down his spine. He placed the thermometer in your mouth then you shut your mouth knowing how the machine worked. Sans looked away from you trying to calm his raging magic which you failed to notice thankfully for him. Once the thermometer beeped sans took it. "Dat's not a good sign." He said reading the numbers. Soon after he said that your head slides onto his shoulder. "Sweetheart?" He asked only to see you cuddling up to him.  _ Yur gonna be da death of me Sweetheart, but I don't think I mind. _ Sans thought before trying to get up to not disturb your rest, but instead you hold him close.  _ Welp looks like I'm stuck 'ere 'til she wakes up again.  _ San thought as he wrapped his arms around you trying to protect and warm you. He noticed his sockets getting heavy.  _ She won't mind if I just take a nap 'ere, right?  _ Sans thought as his sockets closed, surrendering to sleep.

**Later that evening**

Sans was awakened by (y/n) shivering and breathing hard. "Sweetheart?" He noticed the new position the both of you were in. Somehow he had gotten behind you (even though he last remembered being seated when he fell asleep) your back to him with your long (h/c) hair just below his nasal cavity. From his standpoint it looked like you were having a nightmare and not a very good one. "Sweetheart shhhhh I'm here. I'll protect ya. Shh everythings alright, I. I'm here, no need to fear Sweetheart." He whispered hugging you close to him. That seemed to calm you down enough. He released you and sat up to head to the kitchen. He looked around for something, anything that could be edible for a sick person when he thought of something.  _ I'll call Grillby. He must know something dat can help (y/n). _ He pulled out his phone and dialed the bartender. 

**"This is Grillby."** The fire Elemental pick up. " Grillbz it's me. " Sans replied.

**"Sans did you find (y/n)? Is she alright?"**

" Turns out she had some swims in Waterfall without a change of clothes then thought it'd be a good idea ta walk back to our house wit damp clothes. "

**"That's not good at least Papyrus will be able to…"**

" Boss ain't 'ere ."

**"What? You're joking right?"**

" Nope Undyne is enforcing a new training regime for 'em so he won't be around for awhile ."

**"She couldn't have picked the worst time to do that."**

" Ye but nothing we can do bout it now. I need your help. I wanna make something that will be easy on 'er stomach in case of nausea ."

**"That's a good idea. There's a catch isn't there?"**

" I 'aven't cooked in years. Boss usually makes the food and when he isn't around to cook I usually go yur bar. So I'm outta practice ta say da leas t."

**"Well time to get back in practice isn't it?"**

" Well no shit !"

**"Is that anyway to talk to someone who is about to help you?"**

" Sorry Grillbz I'm just a bit on edge about this whole situation. What should I do and how much will I owe ya? "

**"You won't owe me a damn thing since you're the one doing all the work. I would suggest a soup of some sort. Papyrus still experiments with different pastas right?"**

" Ya why ?"

**"You can use some of the pasta in the soup. You'll just need some broth, which I can bring over if you don't have any, and vegetables."**

" Boss had some broth cubes leftover. And what veggies would ya suggest? " Sans began to gather all the required items that Grillby listed off. Diligently following the instructions of the fiery bartender sans made the food. 

" I can't thank ya enough Grillbz. Are ya sure I don't own ya anything? "

**"I'm positive Sans, now don't be afraid to call if you need any more cooking help. Alright?"**

" Thanks again Grillby. I'll be sure ta call ya if I need any more help. Bye ."

The line dropped and Sans grabbed a bowl and poured the soup in. He headed back to the living room where his charge was resting. "Sweetheart, I need ya ta wake up." He whispered to you. You slowly stir and looked at him with glazed (e/c) eyes. "I brought ya something dat will make ya feel better." Sans said sitting on the couch after you sat up. He handed you the bowl and you looked at it confused. "What I didn't poison it geez give me some credit Sweetheart. It's been a while since I've cooked so uh if it tastes bad, I blame me bein outta practice." Sans said looking away from you. You took the spoon and placed the substance in your mouth. Once that spoonful was gone you began eating with gusto. "I'm gonna guess that I did alright eh Sweetheart?" Sans said looking back at you with pride. "It's amazing and you said you were out of practice. This is really good." You said as you emptied the bowl. "All I did was folla Grillby's instructions. It wasn't anything special." Sans replied, shrugging. "Thank you." You said with a yawn. "Sweetheart ya can't be comfortable on dis lumpy couch. Why dontcha take my bed until ya feel better?" Sans said looking away. "I don't mind being here. Plus it's your room it feels wrong just to intrude." You said rubbing your eyes. "I offered and it ain't intruding if I offered." Sans said, finally looking you in the eyes. "Plus it's more comfortable than dat lumpy piece of shit." "Fine I won't argue." You said complying to the skeleton's commands. As you try to get up you fall back on the couch in dizziness. "Woah easy dere, Sweetheart." Sans said standing up to help you. He helps you to his room(which is a warzone) and actually makes the bed for you to rest on it. "Sweetheart are ya feeling hot or cold?" Sans asked as he walked towards his closet. "Freezing." You said pulling his coat closer to yourself in an attempt to get warm. A thick fluffy blanket then landed on the ground next to you. Sans soon reappeared with another pillow. "Well that blanket should keep ya warm and I thought ya might wanna more… uh … comfortable pillow than mine." He said grabbing his pillow and replacing it with the more plush one. "Thank you Sans, you're taking really good care of me." You said about to remove his jacket. "Just thought I'd return da favor Sweetheart." Sans replied, wrapping the blanket around you before his hoodie was discarded. A sudden realization happened, "Where will you sleep if I'm in your bed?" You asked frantically trying to get up again. "Ya don't need ta worry bout me. I'll most likely take da couch or sleep on da floor here. I mean it ain't like I've never done dat before." He replied slowly easing you back to his bed. "Isn't that uncomfortable for you?" You said sinking into the mattress. "A price I'm willing ta pay if it means ya get better fasta." Sans said quietly looking away. "We could always share that way we'll both be comfortable." You suggest. "Bad idea Sweetheart. I'm not explaining why." He said with his back to you as if trying to hide something. "Come on I'd be like Big Boss making a pillow fortress. Please." You said with innocence. Sans almost forgot about you being sick to live his own guilty pleasure. "Unless ya wanna trip ta da bone zone, I would have ta decline as intrigan as it sounds." Sans replied slowly(almost alluring) before telling you a quick rest well and teleporting away.  _ That was strange… _ you thought before drifting into sleep.

Meanwhile sans teleported to the bathroom to try to relieve himself.  _ Fuck y/n why… did ya… ask me to sleep with you? Don’t ya know that is a dangerous situation for you? Of course ya don't. I never told ya.  _ Sans thought stroking his dick thinking of what could have happened if he had stayed with you. After releasing he walked into the living room to set up camp for the night.  _ Ya betta get betta soon or else I’ll be a gona. _ Sans thought as he flopped on the “lumpy ass” couch. 

A snake monster snuck into sans bedroom with a thud, “My revenge on papyrusssss is almosssst complete. I just gotta dussssst em and hissss brother then I'll be the mosssssst powerful in all of Ssssssssssssssssssssnowdin.” the snake slunk over to Sans bed only to find a human woman. “How convenient? They have a Ssssssssssuculant human sssssssoul ready to harverssssssssssssst.” the snake grabbed your soul and you screamed. 

**Meanwhile downstairs... **

Sans woke to a thud upstairs. _ Oh is sweetheart awake?  _ Then he heard a scream. He blipped into his room with blasters at the ready only to find you screaming uncontrollably with a one eyed snake grabbing your soul. “Sweetheart!” sans yelled “Nice of you to drop in Ssssssssssssssanssssssss.” “Yu’re definitely not the one eyed snake she wanna see in ‘ere. Now whatcha think yur doin on my boss’ territory?” Sans said with a blazing eyelight. “I’m taking back my pride your brother sssssssssstole from me. Papyrussssss took my eye and my posssssssssssssition. I wassss dissssowned by my clansssssssssmen, sssssssstripped of my dignity, losssst my sssssssignificant other becaussssssse they sssssaw me asssss a disssssssapointment could you believe that I, Ssssssssssssssssslithersssssssssssssssspoon, having my ssssssssssoul sssssssavage-” the snake monster monologue to sans as he continued to hold your soul. Sans was slowly getting annoyed. “I was gonna let ya slither back to where ya came from, but afta this hissy fit ya just made…get dunked motherfucker!” Sans finally snapped at the idiot, blasting him to dust. As soon as the dust settled your soul returned to your chest.

“Sweetheart!” he said as he raced over to you. He placed his hand on your forehead to find that your fever increased. He then performed another check.

(Y/n)

LV 1

HP 9/20

ATK 7

DEF 10

Feels like she’s dying.

_ Oh sweetheart _ Sans thought as he rushed to the bathroom and searched through the medicine. _ Dere gotta be a med that can break da fever. _ He frantically searched the labels for anything useful for your current stats.  _ Dere gotta be somethin, I can't just let Sweetheart suffer like this I need ta cool ‘er down. _ Sans read one of the last bottle labels and it matched up with all your symptoms.  _ Dis ‘ad betta work. _ Sans teleported back into his room to see you sweating and shivering. “I’m back sweetheart. We are gonna fix ya up ok. I'm gonna need ya ta open yur mouth again.” Sans said as you slowly opened your mouth. He popped the green pill in your mouth. Once you swallowed, the pain on your face ebbed away.  _ Dere ya go sweetheart. Ya gave me quite da scare. Yu’ll be alright now. _ Sans brushes a stray hair before walking to the bathroom to grab a basin and face towel. He came back to his room to see you sleeping soundly.  _ Dis is how ya should be. Peaceful. Ya should ‘ave ta worry bout being in danger. I don't deserve ya, but ya put up with me. _ Sans thought as he wiped away your sweat.  _ Just let me keep ya safe, (Y/n) _ Sans took one last look at ya, while listening to the snake dust blowing around the room his sockets slowly close; sleep reclaiming him at last.

**The Next Morning…**

You wake up feeling refreshed and renewed. You didn’t feel cold anymore and felt like you could run around like a wild animal. As you get out of the bed you trip over something...or someone. There lying on the floor was Sans in possibly the most uncomfortable position for any human or monster.  _ Awww poor Sansy, he worked so hard to make me feel better that he became bone-tired _ . You thought as you try to get sans more comfortable. “Hey Big Red, lets get ya to bed.” You said as ya try to lift him to his bed. “Needtamakesurey/nisokmm” sans mumbled as he stood mostly sleep. “You took really good care of her so she should be fine, you need to rest.” you said helping him to his bed and laying down. “Noy/nneedsmenotimetarestgottamakesure shes…” Sans said almost awakening after being placed on his bed. “Sans, I’m just fine. You took really good care of me. I feel so much better thanks you. Please rest.” you said to him pushing him back to the mattress. He went down without any resistance, but soon grabbed you. Startled you gasped, “Sans what are you…” before you realize that he was too far asleep to realize what he was doing. He then started licks on your neck, causing you to shudder in pleasure. “Saaans.” you moan as he starts to nibble. “Sweetheart” he purred as his hands roamed under your borrowed shirt. As you moan more you felt a bit of pain at your neck.  _ Is he biting me? Damn thats hot! _ You thought as you bit back another moan hoping not to wake the skelly. Soon you felt something push against your ass, and it made you wet with ANTICIPATION. Sans then pinched you nipples and rubbed you clit. “Come on Sweetheart moan for me, no need ta be shy.” he whispered huskily as he licked your ear. You moan loud enough to cause the sleepfucking skeleton to rouse a bit. "Sweeeetheart dontcha know how hard yur makin me." Sans groans. "No Daddy show me please." You purr with pleasure. Faster than you thought possible you were lying below sans and you could see his glowing penis through his shorts. "Is that for me daddy?" You asked, licking your lips. "Yeah Sweetheart that's all yurs along with anything attached." Sans growled. You place your hands under his shirt touching his ribs until you grabbed that one particular rib that makes him shudder. "Damn Sweetheart… uh… " he groaned before ripping your shirt off. He then brought his head down and started licking your plump breast. "Saaanns❤!" You screamed at the top of your lungs. This accidentally woke completely your skeleton that was giving you great pleasure. When his eye lights came into focus(yes, his eye sockets were open the whole time) he realized his mistake. You sat under him with the sexiest expression on your face that made sans want to continue where his dream left off. "Sweetheart… Are ya feelin betta?" He asked with crimson dusting his face. "I'll feel even better when you shove that bone in me, daddy." You said seductively. "Sweetheart I'm serious." Sans argued before feeling something grip his dick almost painfully. "Hi serious, I'm (Y/n)." You responded, removing his shorts and stroking his cock. "Sweetheaaaaart please, doooon't. Ya were just sick just yestaday, how can yaaaaa be aaaaalmost be back ta puuuuuuuuuurrfect health?" He groans as you continue to stroke him. "The medicine you gave me last night must've healed me. It probably worked quicker since I was asleep." You said as you switched from a handjob to a titjob. Sans lost balance falling backwards on the bed giving you full access to his raging bone-r. Just to add the icing on the cake you lick his dick. "Sweeet….heart… we...need ta...t...ta.. shit… talk abmmmmmm… about thisssssssss… fuck." Sans moaned as the titjob was upgraded to a blow-titjob. You hum on his dick. He was a hot mess and almost couldn't think straight. "Yyyyyy/nnnnn. Pleaz listen ta meeee. We can't doooooo…. Damn… dis. I love ya, but d...dis was what….I….i..shit... was tryin ta a...sonova bitch...avoid when ya asked.. mmmee ta sleep with ya last night." Sans tried to explain while you viciously sucked him off. You humm in response and let your teeth grind against his dick making him climax. Once you clean yourself off, you actually vocalize your response to sans. "Sans I've loved you for a while now, but was afraid that I wasn't your type. I mean we butt heads more than most friends should, but you also make sure that I am safe. You are my best friend and well I didn't want that to get messed up with my crush on you. But every time I tried to give up on the crush, you gave me more reason to love you. So please let's not wait anymore." You looked up at him noticing his eye lights were heart shaped. "Sweetheart, I'd thought I'd neva see da day where ya felt the same as me. I dont fucking deserve ya, but ya love me anyways." Sans said as tears came to his sockets, "I won't make ya regret it." Then he sat up and aggressively attacked your lips. Soon you had to release for air, leaving a trail of saliva/magic between you both. Sans then started leaving bites all along your neck and tits as he made his descent to your womanhood. Your moans were a symphony to Sans. He opened your legs to put his head between them. "Awwww Sweetheart, yur soakin down 'ere. Is it 'cause daddy makes ya 'appy?" Sans said inching closer to your pussy. You felt every breath he made as he closed in making goosebumps on your skin. Once his tongue met your nether lips you arched your back in pure ecstasy. "Ahhhhhh daddy yeeessss." You moan before you feel a slap on your thigh. "Look at me, Sweetheart. Watch daddy eat ya." Sans growled into your pussy making it harder not to just enjoy the feeling. "But… Daaadddy, it feels sooo gooooooooood." You say earning another slap on the thigh. "Don't be disobedient Sweetheart." Sans said looking at you. As soon as you made eye contact his tongue entered. It took everything in your power not to throw your head back. "Fuuuuck…" you screamed as you climaxed on his tongue. "Damn Sweetheart ya taste amazing." Sans groaned bringing himself back up to your face. You looked at him full of lust and pleasure before mewling, "Sans please." "Sans what Sweetheart?" He replied with a shiteating grin. "Fuck me." You said breathlessly. "Ya want me ta what?" Sans said licking your neck again. "Fuck me." You said a bit louder enjoying the feel of Sans' fangs on your neck. "Couldn't quite catch that, Sweetheart." Sans chuckled against your neck. "Fuck me daddy!" You scream. "Wit pleasure." Sans said, positioning himself, "Dis is gonna hurt Sweetheart." He warned as he slowly plunged into your wet cunt. You cringed at how painfully full you were. "I know Sweetheart, but trust me it gets betta from 'ere." Sans said slowly letting you adjust to his size. "You can move now." You said as the pain ebbed away. Sans pulled out slowly before slamming back in. You moan as sans rams into you like a frantic beast that was starving. You were over the moon with pleasure. The only sounds that you could hear in the room was the slap of flesh on bone, your moans, and the groans of your boney lover. "Yeeeeeeeeees daddy…. Fuck I'm so close." You said breathlessly on the edge of your second orgasm. "Damn it Sweetheart, ya betta wait. I'm not done yet!" Sans growled as he kissed you rigorously. Seconds later both of you climaxed hard screaming each other's name to the whole underground. Sans, too tired from his climax, fell on top of you right in your "valley of plenty". "Well….that… was... fun huh?" You said panting and high off ecstasy. "Sweetheart… are ya… sure ya... are ok wit dis? I mean... I had a  _ good time _ , but what if ya want someone more ya know… stable and put tagetha, ratha dan someone like me?" Sans asked, sweating and breathing heavily(which still somewhat confused you). "Sans… look at me." You said as he looked up at his angel. "I don't want someone who won't at least put effort into my wellbeing, butt heads with me, make me laugh so much I cry, and love me the way I am no matter my flaws. The only monster down here that meets that description is you. So you're stuck with me whether you like it or not you numbskull." You said rubbing the ivory bones of your love. "I really don't deserve ya Sweetheart." Sans chuckled warmly against your chest. "Everyone deserves happiness, it just takes some longer to find than others, but I'm glad we both did." You hummed as the two of you drifted away from the conscious world.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record Slitherspoon originally was suppose to be a mini-story but became part of the story when the context became too funny not to share. please comment if you want his back story.


End file.
